This invention relates to the application of cosmetics, and more particularly to a device for applying cosmetics, such as mascara, to the eyelashes. The invention further relates to a device which acts as a container for storing cosmetics, especially mascara, when the device is not being used as an applicator. The invention further relates to a device which thins mascara just prior to the application of the mascara to the eyelashes.
The prior art discloses cosmetic applicators and containers for mascara. The typical mascara applicator is a slender rod which is equipped with a brush or a set of bristles at the end for contact with the eyelashes. The brush is inserted into a cylindrical container of the mascara, removed from the container and then contacted with the eyelashes for application.
One of the problems encountered when applying mascara in this manner is difficulty in applying the mascara to the brush and the eyelashes evenly. This difficulty is due to the tendency of the mascara to thicken in the container over periods of time. Excessively thick mascara tends to accumulate on and stick to the applicator brush, making it difficult to apply evenly.
The prior art discloses wipers for removing excess mascara from applicator brushes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,298 discloses a wiper plug, defined by a rim or edge of the cosmetic container, for removing excess liquid from the applicator brush when the applicator is removed from the cosmetic container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,213 discloses a resilient wiping member for wiping excess mascara off of a mascara brush. U.S. Pat. No. 2,131,539 discloses a serrated edge for evenly distributing mascara on an applicator brush. These prior art devices have been somewhat effective in removing excess mascara from an applicator brush prior to application. However, these devices fail to solve the problem of uneven mascara distribution on the mascara brush caused by mascara which has become thickened over periods of non-use.
Mascara users have attempted to solve the problem of thickened mascara by rapidly moving the applicator brush back and forth within the container in an effort to mix the mascara and, hopefully, thin it. However, this procedure is not completely effective in applying mascara to the brush uniformly and is often an unavoidably sloppy process.